Alchemical Berserker
Many Alchemists create compounds that, while they would enhance a creature's combat performance, are extremely toxic to the user. Trolls, with their greater innate durability, are excellent test subjects for those chemicals. Troll Alchemists often experiment on themselves with these chemicals, making themselves in nearly unstoppable engines of destruction. The side effects of these chemicals still ravage the Troll's nervous system, muscles and internal organs. 'Requirements:' *'Race:' Forest Troll, or Grendlekin, or other race with Fast Healing(subject to DM's discretion) *'Base Attack Bonus:' +3 *'Class Requirements:' Either Enhanced Fast Healing or Invulnerability class feature, Rage Mutagen *'Feat:' Sharpened Tusks *'Special:' The Berserker must have been experimented on, either voluntarily or involuntarily, in a procedure that takes 4 hours and requires 10,000 gold pieces in alchemical compounds. This procedure essentially poisons them. They must make a Fortitude save DC 20 each hour of the experiment, failure deals 1d4 con damage to the Berserker and ends the experiment, success means the experiment continues till completion. Creatures that are immune to poison cannot become Alchemical Berserkers. Hit Dice: d10 Alchemical Berserker Skills: 2+Int modifier Class Skills: Climb(Str), Escape Artist(Dex), Intimidate(Cha), Survival(Wis), Swim(Str) 'Class Features:' Alchemical Berserkers have the following class features. 'Armor and Weapon Proficiencies-' Alchemical Berserkers are proficient with any natural attacks that she has. She gains no new weapon or armor proficiencies. 'Extracts Per Day-' At the indicated level, the Berserker gains new extracts per day as if she had also gained a level in Alchemist. She does not gain any other benefits of that class. 'Alchemical Berserker-' The Berserker's class levels stacks with Barbarian levels for the purpose of determining number of rounds of rage per day, her Enhanced Fast Healing or Invulnerability class feature, and determining whether or not she meets the level requirements for Barbarian Rage Powers. Her class levels also stack with her Alchemist levels for determining whether or not she meets the level requirements for Alchemist Discoveries. 'Chemical Rage-' Whenever the Berserker enters rage, she can also benefit from their Rage Mutagen ability without consuming her mutagen, gaining both the benefits and side effects of the Rage Mutagen. If the Berserker's Intelligence reaches 0 while she's raging in this way, she does not fall comatose till after the rage ends, however, she attacks the nearest target to her whether it is a friend or foe. The Berserker also takes 1 point of subdual damage each round she uses Chemical Rage from the strain on her body. 'Chemical Mutation-' At 2nd, 5th, 8th, and 10th level the Berserker can choose one of the following abilities. If she chooses a Rage Power or Discovery, she must meet the requirements for it. The Berserker only gains the benefits of these abilities while using her Chemical Rage. Alchemist Discovery- Elemental Mutagen, Feral Mutagen, Greater Mutagen, Nauseating Flesh, Phantom Limb, Preserve Organs, Ragdoll Mutagen(does not need to be a goblin), Tentacle, Wings Barbarian Rage Powers- Animal Fury, all Beast Totems, Beastial Climber, Beastial Leaper, Beastial Leaper, Boar's Charge(can be used with gore or bite), Body Bludgeon, Disemboweling Tusks(Works with gore or bite), Guarded Life, Greater Guarded Life, All Hurling powers, Increased Damage Reduction, Knockback, Overbearing Advance, Overbearing Onslaught, Powerful Blow, Reckless Abandon, Renewed Vigor, Strength Surge Mutagen Mutations: Burly-'' When the Berserker uses her Chemical Rage, she gains an alchemical bonus to Str checks, Con checks, Str-based skill checks as well as CMB and CMD equal to 1/2 her Berserker level, ''Extended Chemical Rage-'' The Berserker gains 6 extra rounds of rage per day, though only to use her Chemical Rage ability, ''Furious Chemical Rage-'' While using her Chemical Rage, the damage dice of the Berserker's natural attacks are increased by 1 step, ''Nimble-'' When using her Chemical Rage, the Berserker gains an alchemical bonus to all Dex checks, Dex-base skill checks, CMD and Natural Armor equal to 1/2 her Berserker level. '''Inured to Chemicals-' The chemicals flowing through the Berserker's body make her more resistant to poisons. At 3rd level, the Berserker gains a +2 bonus on Fortitude save versus poison, increasing to +4 at 7th level. In addition, whenever the Troll is affected by a poison, it only lasts half as long.(Example, a poison that normally lasts 6 rounds would only last 3 rounds on an Alchemical Berserker.) 'Ferocity-' At 4th level, the Berserker gains Ferocity, as the universal monster rule. 'Chemical Drinker-' Starting at 6th level, the Alchemical Berserker can imbibe extracts while raging as a move action. However, the extract can only affect her, even if it would normally affect more than one creature. 'Tireless Rage-' At 9th level, the Berserker gains the Tireless Rage ability, as the Barbarian ability. This does not prevent her from lapsing into a coma after her rage ends if her intelligence is 0. 'Venom Rage-' At 10th level, the Berserker has perfected the chemical compounds that she uses when raging. 1/day, she can imbibe her mutagen as a swift action when entering Chemical Rage, increasing her size catergory by one size, gaining +6 size bonus to Str, -2 Dex, +4 Con, and +4 Natural Armor bonus. This is in addition to the normal bonuses from her Chemical Rage. In addition, she gains Darkvision 60ft, Low-light Vision, and their Fast Healing becomes Regeneration that can only be overcome by acid or fire. This otherwise functions like Giant Form 1. While Raging in this way, the Berserker spends 2 rounds of rage each round. When the Venom Rage ends, the Berserker takes 1d4 ability damage to either her Str, Dex, or Con(chosen randomly) from the strain the chemicals put on her body.